Vs. Sunflora
Vs. Sunflora is the fourth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 6/30/2018. Story The engine of Ian’s hover cycle revs and roars as they travel along a dirt path through a forested area. He sports his goggles over his eyes, and Magnemite is attached to the metal frame using its magnets. Crystal is in the side car on the left side, while Brendan and Max share one on the right side. They all are covering their ears from their proximity to the engine, its volume being detrimental at that close range. Ian shouts with glee as he revs the engine and speeds up. Brendan: SO THIS IS WHERE HE GETS HIS THRILL SEEKER ATTITUDE FROM! THIS OBNOXIOUS THING! Max: I CAN’T HEAR A THING YOU SAID! Crystal: WHERE ARE WE GOING?! Ian: DR. KAMINKO! HE’S THE LEADING INVENTOR AND ENGINEER OF THE REGION! MAKAN TOLD ME THAT IF ANYONE COULD FIX THAT SNAGEM DEVICE, IT’D BE HIM! Crystal: DOCTOR WHO?! Ian revs the engine, as he speeds up. Everyone screams in terror as dust flies like a cloud. The hover cycle pulls up to a manor, the sky dreary with storm clouds. Electrical conductor balls are on the roof, as they enter the grounds. There is a stone fountain in the middle with a statue of Groudon. Ian pulls to a stop, as he shakes his head with thrill. He walks off, as Magnemite detaches itself from the hover cycle and follows him. Crystal, Brendan and Max get out, stumbling from the lack of equilibrium from not being able to hear anything. Ian knocks on the front door. Voice: WHO IS MAKING ALL THAT RACKET?! Ian: We come looking for Dr. Kaminko! The door opens, revealing a short man in a lab coat with blue hair and swirling glasses. Chobin: I am Chobin, Dr. Kaminko’s assistant! No one gets in without Chobin’s say so! Ian: And how do we get Chobin’s say so? Chobin: You beat Chobin! In single combat! Ian looks unamused, as Magnemite begins sparking with electricity. Brendan walks up, putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder. Brendan: Hey, I’ve got this one. My name is Brendan! And I accept your challenge! Chobin: Then we begin! Chobin presses a button, as the ground shakes. A section of the stone pathway retracts into the ground, as a mechanical platform rises with a mechanical Groudon suit. Everyone shouts in surprise, as Chobin climbs into the Robo Groudon cockpit. Chobin: Behold! Robo Groudon Chobin! You still think you can beat Robo Groudon Chobin! Brendan: Uh, yeah? Chobin: Then it will be a one-on-one battle! Chobin moves the levers on the Robo Groudon, it being clunky and walking in a disorganized manner. The metal groans as it stalls for a moment, Chobin frantic to get it working again. It responds and walks into position for a battle. The Robo Groudon jerks its limb to grab a Pokéball. Chobin: Robo Groudon Chobin chooses Sunflora! Robo Groudon raises its arm in a delayed manner, throwing the Pokéball. It opens up, choosing Sunflora. Sunflora: Sunflora! Brendan: Hm. Sneasel! Brendan throws his Pokéball, choosing Sneasel. Sneasel: (On her tippy toes) Sneasel! Chobin: Razor Leaf! Brendan: Pirouette with Icy Wind! Sunflora swings its leaf arms, firing several sharp leaves at Sneasel. Sneasel takes a bow, then spins on her toes while releasing a wind of sparkling blue snow from her mouth. The Razor Leaf is caught in the Icy Wind as it spins around Sneasel, the two attacks shot back at Sunflora, slamming into it hard. Sunflora hits the ground defeated. Brendan: (Baffled) That’s it? Sneasel: Sneas? Chobin: NO! The Robo Groudon is a failure! It didn’t help Chobin become a stronger trainer! Chobin will have to figure out the problem. Ian: We won. Take us to Dr. Kaminko. Chobin: Huh? Oh, yes yes. Follow Chobin. Chobin places the Robo Groudon back on the metal panel, getting out of the cockpit. The metal plate retracts and takes the Robo Groudon underground. Chobin walks to the front door and opens it. Chobin: Come in, come in! Chobin leads them in, as he takes them inside. He takes them to the workshop underground, with several chains hanging and suspending a Robo Kyogre. Dr. Kaminko wears the same swirl glasses as Chobin, with a white lab coat, yellow shirt and red suspender pants. His white hair sticks up several feet above him. He speaks to a professor in a white lab coat with brown hair, green shirt and an khakis. Krane: It is an incredible device, Kaminko. However, what practical use does it serve? Kaminko: What practical use? You can use it to sail the ocean! Krane: Like a ship? Kaminko: But faster! Once I get it perfected, nothing will be able to out speed it! Krane: I believe you. But is doesn’t seem like anything I could use. Chobin: Doctor! You have guests! Dr. Kaminko and Professor Krane turn, seeing the group approach. Kaminko: Ah! You must be Ian! Makan sent word that you’d be coming! With some device that needs repairing! Ian reaches into his bag, pulling out the mechanical arm. Dr. Kaminko, Chobin and Professor Krane gasp in marvel, Dr. Kaminko taking it. Kaminko: Remarkable! What is it’s function? Ian: Catching Pokémon despite the fact they are already kept in Pokéballs. Krane: (Suspicious) And who are you to want to steal Pokémon? Ian: (Harshly) Just the ones stolen from me. Brendan: (Intervening) Hi, we’re uh, representatives of the Pokémon Association. Krane: Pokémon Association? Brendan: (With authority) There was an incident at Orre Colosseum the other day. A group called Team Snagem used these machines to steal Pokémon from the trainers there. Max: (Solemn) They stole my first Pokémon. Brendan: We don’t know what they want with the Pokémon, but if we are to get them back, we need to get this device working again. Kaminko: Ha! It just has a little power shortage, that’s all. I can get this back working no problem. Krane: Is there anything I can do to help? My name is Professor Krane, one of the leading officials of the region at Orre HQ. I have been trying to introduce new Pokémon into the region for trainers to catch. Ian: (Scoffs) Good luck keeping that going. This region is filled with ruffians and thieves. Krane: Perhaps. But I have a dream of having this region go beyond that, and with more Pokémon the old ways won’t be needed. Ian: (With distain) We don’t need help. Brendan: (Interjecting) Actually, there are a lot of stolen Pokémon, way more than we can carry on hand. If we could store some with you, that’d be great. Krane: Of course! Let me give you my number so we can stay in contact. Brendan puts the number in his phone, as Dr. Kaminko returns the mechanical arm to Ian. Ian fits it onto his left arm, inspecting it. Kaminko: I fit it to your arm proportion, for optimum usage. From what I can tell, you place a Pokéball in the slot in the middle, and it will activate its function and distort the properties of the Pokéball. Ian nods, then walks out. Magnemite floats over, using its magnets to stick to the mechanical arm on him. Max: Uh, he’s not good with words. Crystal: Thank you for all your help! Brendan: We’ll stay in touch! Kaminko: Hey! It is nearly nightfall! Anything you can do won’t occur until daytime. You can all sleep in the living room for the evening. Crystal: That would be great! Thank you so much! We’ll just let Ian know! The group runs to catch up to Ian, who seems more irritated than usual. Ian: (At Brendan) What was that? Lying like that. Brendan: That guy would’ve stopped us if I hadn’t done anything. Your bedside manner tends to make people not help. I mean, what did you have planned for once we get the Pokémon? Ian brushes him off, pushing forward. Crystal runs in front of Ian, stopping him. Crystal: Look, it’s almost nightfall. We won’t be able to do anything if we’re exhausted from night travel. So let’s just sleep here tonight, recharge our batteries and our emotions. Tomorrow we head out and take the fight to them. Ian’s expression doesn’t change, as he heads outside and closes the door behind him. Brendan’s expression is as serious, but he regains his goofy smile upon looking at Max and Crystal. Brendan: Pretty sly, huh? Max: That was, pretty smart of you. Brendan: Someone has to make some good suggestions. Crystal: You saying that Ian isn’t? Brendan: I’m saying that he may be too emotionally close to this. Crystal: He would never lead us astray! We just have to follow his lead. End Scene That evening, Crystal wakes with a start, hearing a wailing sound. She looks around from the couch she is sleeping on, seeing Brendan and Max asleep on the floor, though Max tosses and turns in his sleep. Ian is not in sight but Magnemite lies asleep. Crystal: Ian. Where did you go? Crystal gets up and heads outside, the wailing being louder. She goes peeks around the corner, seeing Ian comforting Latias which wails and cries. Ian hugs her and presses her head against his chest. Ian: There there, girl. I know. We’ll find your brother and save him, just like we will all the other Pokémon. Latias: (Crying) La. Ian: Crystal, did you need something? Crystal gasps, as she steps out into view. Crystal: I, saw that you were gone. I was making sure— Ian: That I didn’t leave? You would’ve definitely have heard that. Crystal: (Chuckles) Yeah. You think we could get some ear plugs? That engine is terrible. Ian: (Chuckles) I think we’ll need something stronger than that. We can ask Dr. Kaminko in the morning. Crystal: Thanks. Come back in soon, okay? We need you well rested for tomorrow. (Strokes Latias) Both of you. Latias: La. Crystal goes back inside, and lies back on the couch. She looks uneasy, lying back down. In the morning, Dr. Kaminko and Chobin see them off, handing out sound proof headphones for them. Chobin: Chobin whipped these up last night! Should protect your ears! Brendan: Thanks a lot, little man. Chobin: (Angry) You call Chobin small?! Max: He means no offense. He’s used to calling me that. Chobin: Ah. Chobin no longer offended. Kaminko: Good luck kids. If you need any repairs done, come back and visit. Dr. Kaminko and Chobin head back inside, as they head to the hover cycle. Ian revs the engine of the hover cycle, motioning them all to get on. Max: So what now? Ian: Remember all those ruffians and thieves I mentioned? There’s one place in Orre where you go to find their illegal activity. The heart of Orre, Pyrite Town. Main Events * The group is introduced to Dr. Kaminko, Chobin and Professor Krane. * Ian obtains an operational Snag Machine. * The group charts Pyrite Town as their next destination. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Brendan * Max * Chobin * Dr. Kaminko * Professor Krane Pokémon * Magnemite (Ian's) * Latias (Ian's) * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Sunflora (Chobin's) Trivia * This episode was originally not in the original draft. They would've gone to Professor Krane briefly to get the Snag Machine fixed. This didn't make as much sense, so I included Dr. Kaminko and Chobin. ** The two would not have appeared otherwise. * The Robo Groudon and Robo Kyogre make appearances. * Brendan begins to insert himself into a leadership role, noting Ian's "bedside manner." Ian seems to be acting more hostilely than in the past. * It's revealed Ian loves thrill seeking events such as roller coasters and free falls from his time riding his hover motorcycle. * This episode features a Doctor Who reference. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre